


Coffee Beans and Juke Machines

by KyaFalcone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers/Magic, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bakery and Coffee Shop, But I'm pretty sure that's canon, Do not mess with the Evans women, James does, Nice Petunia, Or would it be a warning for stupidity, Sassy Petunia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unless you count Lily's kitchen magic, because she never married Vernon, james is an idiot, possible Petunia/Remus subtones, should I warn for the Dursleys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia and Lily Evans took over their parents small bakery after high school and shoved it into the 21st century, more or less.  Their clientele includes caffeine-addicted students; nosy, old biddies; a few old friends; old flames; sleep-deprived, single parents; and several admirers, not all male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans and Juke Machines

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Write about some other way these two could have met.  
> It can be in any universe  
> Bonus if the marauders are involved somehow
> 
> ~~
> 
> Um, the bunnies got away from me?  
> And I have no idea what I did to Petunia, but I like it.
> 
> Hope you do too!!

Atropa was a small bakery in Godric's Hallow.  It had been in the Evans family for three generations.  The newest generation to own and operate the bakery were determined to keep it in business until they at least had children of their own, probably longer.

There was a medium sized kitchen in the back, with four ovens and plenty of counter and fridge space.  The register counter took up most of the back wall of the front room, ending with an old jukebox that people could use.  A range of tables and chairs dominated the front room, giving people plenty of seating options.  But the most used item in the bakery was, in realty, a new espresso machine the two women had added to help bring in the university students three roads over.  It was a huge success.

* * *

 

"Your admirer is back," Petunia Evans teased as she walked into the bakery's kitchen.  A swift heat that had nothing to do with the oven covered her younger sister's face. "And asking about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily insisted.  "It's not like I've met them."

Petunia laughed as she took the large serving plate of muffins back to the front.  It was the older sister's prerogative to tease the younger after all.  The blonde was still laughing when she got back to the counter.  The university aged brunet raised an eyebrow as she packaged his muffins.

"Sorry, Remus. I was just teasing Lily," she explained, subtly nodding to one of his friends by the jukebox.

"Ah," he chuckled.  "Well, if it's any help, we do the same thing to James."

The blonde snorted while trying to hold back her laughter.  While her attempt failed, it did bring a smile to the usual morose brunet.  His three friends come over to the register, halting any continuation to their conversation.

"Will I ever meet my angel?" the "admirer" James pouts at Petunia.

"She doesn't like to be up front," she repeats to him.

"But my angel! My sweet! The woman who ruined me for all other baked goods!"

"Come on, Romeo," Remus huffed, pulling James out by the back of his jacket.

The smallest of them, who Petunia thought was Pete, held the door open for them while the last of the group, Black, leaned flirtatiously across the counter.  Petunia only raised an eyebrow at his smirk.

"You too, Mercutio!" Remus called.

"Next time, doll."  Insert "saucy" wink.

"Let's hope there isn't one," she shot back, cackling at his faux-hurt expression.

* * *

Petunia and Lily switched jobs after the morning rush.  While the elder of the two could deal with the college crowd that surfaced in the mornings and late afternoons, Lily was a natural with the older crowd and parents that came in during the late morning and early afternoon.

"Hello, ladies!" Lily called as the group of older women came in.

"Morning dear," Mrs. Sprout greeted with a smile.  She immediately set off to check the few potted plants around the large bay window.

"Good morning, Lily dear," Ms. Vector grinned, grabbing their usual table by the same window.

"Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall.

"Do you have any double chocolate cookies left?" Coach Hooch.

"Yes ma'am. How many would you like today?" Lily asked, placing the plate in front of her old track coach.

"Let's go with two," Coach Hooch grinned.  "Got the rugrats this afternoon for Vince. He's got surgery for his knee."

"You're going to give yourself diabetes," Dr. Pomfrey groaned.  "Hello, Miss Evans."

"I am not," Coach grumbled.

"Tell that to the test results," the elderly doctor teased.

"Oi! Doctor-patient confidentiality!"

"Not like we don't already know," Ms. Vector laughed.

"That sister of yours find a boyfriend yet?" Mrs. Sprout asked, just a hint louder than needed.

Lily giggled when a dull thud came from the kitchen.  "Not yet."

"Well, it's better than her being with Dursley," Coach remarked, softer so Tunia wouldn't hear.

"I thought that Robert was a nice fellow," Dr. Pomfrey steered the conversation.

"Oh yes, with his misogynistic beliefs," Mrs. Sprout snapped.  "Woulda done the same thing Dursley would: smother her personality."

"He was better than Daniel," the professor reminded them.

Lily brought over the teapot as they continued running through different dates Petunia had gone on in the past year.  Lily couldn't really blame her sister for hiding from the group, though the redhead was pretty sure they did it to get a rise.

* * *

Lily was happy to be at the counter when Molly Weasley née Prewett came in with her three boys.  It was a rather common occurrence now that Molly was married, to see her stop by the bakery for something to help her cravings.  A few times Arthur had come in after getting off work, or so Petunia told her.

"Hi, Molly!"

"Lily! I was wondering if I could order three dozen peanut butter cookies for next week. Would that be alright?"

"Three?" Lily made sure she had heard right.

Molly laughed.  "Yes, three. We're having twins!"

* * *

 

Ten o'clock on Friday night was one of the quietest times of the week.  It was also when the bakery closed early for a small get together of the Evans sisters friends.  Right as Lily was pulling the blueberry scones out of the oven, the back door of the kitchen opened.

"Good evening, Severus!" Lily called to her oldest and best friend.

The sullen male nodded back before almost falling into the small chair by the counter.  Lily patted his shoulder in sympathy and moved to grab the large coffee mug from the register area.  While Lily was working through uni online, Severus wanted a masters in chem.  He was also having to work for all of his college expenses.

"Rough day?" she asked, after he had inhaled half the mug.

"Worst."

"How do you think you did?" she questioned, referencing the exam he had that morning.

"Passed," he grunted, moving to refill his mug.  "How's it been here?"

"Same-old, same-old."

"Nosy, old biddies," Petunia's voice cut it.  "Want me to bring in another chair?"

"I'm fine," Severus insisted.

The sisters shared a look before the redhead began shepherding her friend into the chair.  Not long after he gave in, the blonde returned with one of the older wooden chairs, placing it where he could rest his feet.

"You two can stay in here," Petunia suggested.  "Jess and Brenda are the only ones coming by to see me, so..."

"Thank you," the lank haired man sighed.  "I don't think I could handle those two without a _large_ buffer."

The three laughed for a moment before the two females returned to their tasks.

* * *

 

Sunday morning was Lily's favorite time to man the register.  Late enough to have actual conversations, but early enough to not be overly crowded.  A few tables taken, at most three people in line.  It was a good time.  _This_ Sunday was particularly good as she had convinced Sev to help in the kitchen so Tunia could have a day off.  It was rare nowadays for her sister to spoil herself.

Of course, it would also be the day her sister's ex-fiance decided to drop by.  With his sister.  And her dog.

How was this her life?

"Vernon, Marge, you know we don't allow animals inside," she called before the woman could cross the threshold.

"I don't know what you have against Ripper," Marge cried out.  "He's nothing but an angel. Never causes trouble."

"It's a health thing, Marge," Lily stated, moving from behind the counter to speak with the Dursleys outside the building.  Hopefully.

"My dogs aren't _diseased_ ," Marge looked affronted.

"No, but all mammals shed fur, which can fly in the air causing adverse reactions" the redhead continued, blocking the woman from coming further than the door.  Not that her small frame would do much, not when compared to her sister who actually towered over the stout Marjorie Dursley.

"Pet lets us come in," Vernon tried.

"I know for a fact my sister does _not_. Not when we have a cousin who is allergic to dog hair," Lily snapped.  "And I'm pretty sure Petunia asked you not to call her that anymore."

"I can call her what I want. She's my fiance," he huffed at her.

"Buy a clue, Dursley," she growled back.  "My sister called off the wedding, gave you back the ring, and ended the relationship. You have no right to do anything when it comes to her."

Vernon's face started to turn an alarming shade of purple.  He opened his mouth a few times, only to close it again with a snap.  Lily continued to stand in front of the siblings with as calm a face as she could manage.

"Marjorie," Lily caught the woman's attention with her calm, sweet sounding voice, "get your brother out of here before I call the constable. You've been told enough times not to bring Ripper here. Next time I'll just call."

Marjorie, while an annoyance that thought the sun shone out her dog's ass, was smart enough not to mess with the Evans women when they when angry and calm.  Not after Mrs. Evans had kindly told the young woman she could go eat her dog's shit and give the result to her jackass of a brother.  Not when Petunia had calmly poured a scalding hot coffee over Marjorie's head when the woman thought to accost Petunia outside a store.  Not when Lily had the same calm anger.

* * *

 

It wasn't an hour after the Dursleys had left that a small group of uni students came in.  Two of them broke off to go look at the jukebox, while the other two came towards the register.

"Good morning," the taller of the brunets greeted.  "I'm Remus. This is my friend Peter."

Lily's green eyes lit up in recognition.  "So you're the chocolate muffin thief."  Peter giggled and moved to the other half of their group.  Lily winced.  "Sorry. I'm Lily, Petunia's sister."

Remus started to laugh.  "The one I put so much stress on then."

"Not too much. Less than others."

"Well I'm happy to hear it. Is Petunia okay? She's not sick is she?"

Lily quickly shook her head, red braid whipping her shoulders.  "No, no. I just managed to get her to take a day."

"Ah," Remus nodded, a relief in his face.

"So what all can I get you?" Lily asked.  "I know my sister probably has it down by heart, but well," she shrugged, "I'm usually hiding."

Remus laughed at her (rather poor) attempt at humor.  He then gave her the order for the group, something he seemed to have memorized himself.  She rung it all up while getting the drinks started.  She pulled out their treats, placing them on individual plates before passing them over.  The others of the group wandered over and grabbed their plates before finding a table.

"I can bring them to you guys," Lily offered when Remus looked like he was deciding whether to join his friends or stay.

When the drinks were ready, she popped into the kitchen to let Severus know she was going to check tables.  He grunted from where he was kneading dough.

"Here you go," she stated before passing out the mugs.

"My angel!" one of the dark haired men gasped.

Lily rolled her eyes.  "No, I haven't fallen from Heaven. No, you aren't dead. And no, I don't have wings," she shot off before leaving the group to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably spent over twenty minutes coming up with the bakery name. Which was _such_ a small part but it got me in the mind-frame and helped me create the bakery. If you know what it relates to, good for you! Twenty minutes I did not waste needlessly. If you don't, it's okay. It's very obscure.


End file.
